Goodbye the Moon and Sun
by JoshuaNebb
Summary: A oneshot. An attack on the village sends a man away from his friends. He must complete his purpose in the world. The recognition of love.


A short drabble. Sorry couldn't help myself. Just got the idea and couldn't let it go…

Diaclaimer: I do nor own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have gotten together a long time ago.

Oneshot: Goodbye; the Moon and Sun

A teenager walked through the woods shakily. The white moonlight illuminating him. His black and orange coat was in shreds, the only part visible was a bloodstained red spiral on his back. His sun bright hair had since fallen and become worse for wear. A glint of metal fell from his forehead protector as he walked painfully.

His time had long since passed, he was but an shadow of what he used to be. His usual excited grin was missing replaced by a grim emotionless face. His bright blue eyes were dimming in the dying light of the sun. He kept moving as his blood flowed out of him. His body was covered in it. It was as if the life were simply draining out of him, being replaced by darkness. He couldn't help himself from grinning sadly.

_Its done. I've finally finished what I was meant to do. I am complete. _He thought, in too much pain to speak. _Finally, their safe._

He thought back the few hours that seemed like decades.

All their faces when he left. When he turned back to his purpose. They had nodded sullenly, so tired from the fighting, they almost didn't know he was talking to them. All his friends had been there, but were exhausted. All seven of them. He had talked to them about needing to rest and left them, saying, "See ya later."

He'd walked away fully knowing he wouldn't come back. Knowing it was time to finish it. To protect everyone he cared about and the village that was so important to him.

The village was filled with the crackling of flames and smell of smoke in the air. He walked to the front gate, so close to his goal. It had been since burned to ashes and nothing was there other than the metal signs of the Hidden leaf Village. There wasn't a single living thing there except for a girl blocking his path. Her eyes focused on the ground, but she was waiting for him. He walked right next to her and stopped right past her looking at her familiar heavy jacket. She looked up meeting his gaze. A pool of emotions lay subdued under her moon-like eyes. As they fought to keep them back, the liquid sorrow flowed from them.

They both remained silent for a moment, an anguishing long moment before she said, "I can't let you go…. I"

He stopped her with a smile, "I'm the one who should be sorry, it wasn't supposed to go like this. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Of course you can, let me go in your place." She pleaded.

His face lost all emotion immediately. "No, a thousand times over. I couldn't ever forgive myself. It's my place and I am the only one who can take it."

"But…"

He cut her off, "I'm sorry, no but's about it."He smiled. "I have to"

"But why?" She pleaded.

His eyes fell to the ground.

"You know, ever since I can remember, I've never understood my purpose…. I guess I always thought maybe I could find out later. But since I became a Chunin I've discovered why I'm in this world. I have a purpose now, if I turn away from it, I'll be as good as dead. Being without a purpose is the only thing worse than death." He sighed. "I wish I had more time." He looked up into the sun starting to fall and the full moon rising.

He took one step after another, each one faster than the last until he was standing on the ashes of the gate.

She stared at him walking away, wanting to scream out. Make him stop. Make him listen and understand. Instead a pool of tears formed at her feet.

He stopped and without looking back said, "Don't cry, It only makes it harder. And this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do before. Leaving everyone. But I have to. Please be strong. We each have our separate purpose, and lives to live. Mine has come sooner than yours, that's all."

"You lie…"She whispered.

"Would I ever lie to you? Not now, not ever. " He replied softly.

"You don't understand, if you go. I lose my own purpose. I can't do that. I would rather die for you than that."

Suddenly, his hand was on her chin. He lifted her eyes to meet her own.

"I know… honestly. I've known for a long time now. I never had the courage either."

He smiled and their lips touched for a moment. When he pulled away, he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

He unfastened his necklace putting it in Hinata's hand. and looked her in the eyes again his own filled with sorrow. "No matter what. I'll always be here." He pointed to the sun. "I will always be here for you. Just like the sun and moon chasing each other every day. Whenever you look up at the sun, you'll see me and wherever I am I'll always be watching you, you are my moon. I love you."

"I've always loved you." She whispered.

He turned around to walk to see it to the end. He didn't look back at her eyes watching him walk away.

He fell to his knees his blood flowing faster than ever. His strength ebbed and he slowly looked up watching the moon travel the sky. He was dying and he knew it. He remembered the last thing she said before she succumbed to grief holding the necklace.

"My sun. The center of my life. I will always remember you, Naruto."

He whispered slowly watching the full moon again seeing Hinata's beautiful face in it.

"Hinata. My moon. I will always be there for you."

His eyes slowly closed blocking the beauty of the moon as he slowly slid onto his back and was gone.


End file.
